Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Family Guy: In Harmony's Way
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Family Guy: In Harmony's Way is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Family Guy crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey and co-directed by Stuingtion. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Family Guy: Life of Brian. Plot Quagmire asks to stay at the Griffin home after he makes eye contact with a transvestite at a bar. While hanging out with Peter, a bee makes them discover by accident that they can share a tone in harmony. After sitting down to write some songs, they go to Mort's pharmacy to get some paper and after Mort tells about his past career in music, becomes their manager and invites them to sing at the library during open mic. During their performance, the audience leaves. They despair that they are not a success until Mort reveals that he put their show on JewTube (a Jewish version of YouTube) and scoring them an invitation to perform at a music festival. Their performance is a hit and they get an offer for a new manager named Ricky, dumping Mort and going on tour over Lois' objections that she needs Peter to be with the family on Thanksgiving. Their life on the road begins to affect Peter, causing him to arbitrarily make decisions for the two of them and causes life to become stressful for Quagmire. During a performance on Conan, Quagmire finally has enough when Peter accidentally drops his plectrum into the sound hole. Quagmire smashes Peter's guitar and walks offstage, dissolving the partnership mid-performance. On Thanksgiving, Peter is forced to return to the family and beg forgiveness by pledging for the family to forgive him. They managed to forgive him. Quagmire shows up and asks for forgiveness as well. Peter forgives Quagmire. Despite things returning to normal, Peter's regret at giving up fame prompts him to shoot himself in the tour bus while claiming to get his things. Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., Sherin, Willy, Sharky, Mako, 1206, Skunky, Socky, Buzz, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, The League of Ed-venturers, Courage, CatDog, Norbett Beaver, Dagget Beaver, Grizzar, Cerainel Rangereen, Team Chugger, Tillie, Chip, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, King Solar Flare, Duke Orion, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, July, BZ-7 (Buzz), R5-K5 (Kratt), Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Captain Cuddles, Olive Shellstein, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance "B", the other members of Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Selena, Breon, Alan, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Carl Brutananadilewski, Pazu, Sheeta, The Dola Gang, the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Danny Phantom, Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), The Auto Train and Pony Team, The Auto Train and Pony Team "B", Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Duke, Smudger, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hank, Flora, Timothy, Marion, Zecora, Babs Seed, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Maud Pie, Princess Ember, Gabby, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, the Ghost Crew (Erza Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Chopper, Sabine Wren, and Zeb Orrelios), Alexsandr Kallus, Hondo Ohnaka, Rodney Copperbottom, Fender Pinwheeler, Wonderbot, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Diesel, Wilbur, Cardigan, Templeton, Joy, Aranea, Nellie, and the Backyardigans (Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin) guest star in this film. *The storyline concludes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Family Guy: Christmas Guy. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Family Guy crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:The Fall of Brian Griffin Trilogy